


Titans Together, Titans Forever

by jovialpinniped



Series: Jovial's DCU [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialpinniped/pseuds/jovialpinniped
Summary: Dick Grayson reassembles the original five Titans.Based on a mix of DC stuff (Post-Crisis, New 52, Rebirth etc.) stuff I like, cherry picked to make my own personal DCU.





	Titans Together, Titans Forever

“Is Wally coming?”

“He said he would. You know him, he’s always late. He takes after Barry more than he wants to admit.”

“What about Vic? Gar? Kory?”

“...I didn’t invite them.”

“Wait, what?”

Roy Harper sat forward in his seat, a confused expression on his face as he looked at Nightwing. The two former sidekicks were currently alone in the Tower’s meeting room. Roy of course was sitting in Garth’s chair, always the one to break the rules simply because he could. His bow and quiver were resting on his own chair adjacent to him. Roy had expected something serious when Dick called him out of the blue that day, and teleported over to Titans Tower as soon as he could. On arrival, however, Dick told him to calm down. Roy still wasn’t quite sure what it was Dick had called him in for. And he couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed that Dick had pulled him away from spending time with Lian.

“So it’s just the five of us?” Roy asked.

“Yeah. Me, you, Wally, Donna and Garth. I figured it was about time the five of us got together again.” Dick replied, standing by his own seat, cross-armed. For once, Roy noted, he wasn’t wearing his mask. The archer couldn’t help but think back to their days as kids, where Robin was the last of the group to take off his costume and relax with the group as Dick Grayson. Nowadays, without the Dark Knight’s constant watchful eye on him, the former was free to be himself. Roy took a moment to think of what his friend had said.

“What exactly do you mean by getting together again?” Roy narrowed his eyes.

“You know what I mean, Roy. The Titans. Reforming the team.”

“Seriously, Dick?” A third voice rang out almost immediately after Dick had spoken, as Wally West zoomed into the meeting room, clad in the familiar red outfit of The Flash. He pulled off his cowl, revealing his messy red hair beneath. “That’s what you called us here for?”

Roy looked between the two of them. It had been a couple months at least since all three of them had been in the same room at once. His two best friends, and he only ever saw them when there was some world ending crisis they needed to fix. Dick straightened himself up upon seeing Wally arrive, giving the scarlet speedster a nod.

“I did say it was a non-emergency. Do you two ever listen?”

“Dick, c’mon. If this is a seriously out-of-date April Fool’s joke, you can tell us, and we’ll fake a laugh for you.” Wally threw himself down in his own chair, running a hand threw his wind-swept hair as he did so.

Nightwing smiled as he too sat down to join his friends. “It’s no joke. What, are you getting too cool for us now you’re on the League?”

“I was always too cool for you, Boy Wonder. But being on the League is exactly why I don’t like this idea. I’ve got to juggle saving the world and raising two kids, three if you count Bart, and you want to throw more stuff onto my plate?”

“Hey, you’re a speedster. Having a big plate is part of the gig.” Dick replied.

“I gotta agree with him, though, Dick,” Roy jumped in. “You know I’ve kinda dropped the hero stuff for now. I’ve got a little girl to look after.”

Nightwing raised his hands up in false-surrender. “I get it, guys. Just wait until Garth and Donna get here. Then I’ll clear some stuff up.”

\---

Emerging from the waters of San Francisco, the Titan formerly known as Aqualad looked around. The call from Nightwing had been unexpected, but the former Boy Wonder had easily convinced him to swim by the Tower for a meetup. Garth knew just as well as anyone it was nearly impossible to say no to the guy. Flicking his wet hair back, the Atlantean mage looked up to see a familiar woman hovering in the sky above him. Donna Troy smiled, as she lowered herself onto the shore beside Garth.

“I was wondering when you’d turn up.” Donna grinned.

“It’s a long journey from here to Atlantis,” Garth replied, walking out of the water to join his old teammate. “I’m surprised I got here as early as I did.”

“Well, welcome back to the surface, Prince Garth.” Donna gave a small bow, before standing back up straight and winking. Tempest rolled his eyes in response, smiling.

“Gods, please don’t call me that. It’s bad enough with all the Kingsguard doing so.”

“Well, it’s about time, if you ask me,” Donna nodded, gesturing for Garth to join her as they began to walk through the garden of Titans Tower together. “Aquaman should’ve officially named you his heir a long time ago.”

Garth let loose a small laugh in response. “Hardly. It’s taken me this long to earn Atlantis’ trust and respect. First they get a King who was raised on the surface world, and now they’re expected to take in one who was prophesied to destroy Atlantis.” Garth gestured towards his purple eyes. Donna frowned as she looked at him. Though both of them had been rescued at a young age by their respective mentors, their surroundings were completely different. While Donna was warmly welcomed by the Amazons of Themyscira, Garth was shunned for most of his young life by most Atlanteans. It was no wonder why he had always been the introvert of the group, and she the extrovert.

“Don’t give me that look.” Garth said suddenly, drawing Donna out of her daydreaming.

“What do you mean? What look?”

“The Donna Troy look. The one you give people when you try and sympathise with someone. I’m fine, Donna, really. Aqualad is all grown up.” Garth offered her a warm smile, which she responded to with one of her own.

“Glad to hear it. I was worried for a second.” Donna playfully elbowed her friend. “It’s been way too long since we’ve talked, Garth.”

“Agreed. Remember when we used to do this as kids? I mean, just walking and talking. You always gave me a chance to vent about my fears. And there were a lot of them.”

“It’s what friends are for, isn’t it?”

Garth thought for a second back to the old days. Wally and Roy would both much rather pull pranks on him instead of talk to him. They’d both matured with age, thankfully, and Garth could easily talk to either of them without fear of being ridiculed. Dick was never the type of person to make fun of a friend, even as a child, but there was an emotional distance from him in those early years. He was too busy dealing with his own troubles, both as a leader and as a sidekick. Donna was consistently the one person who was there for him, not just in combat, but emotionally, like the sister he never had. Diana had taught her well.

“Hey,” It was Donna’s turn to break Garth out of his thoughts, as she stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Seriously. It’s great to see you, Garth.”

“You too, Donna.” Garth grinned. He looked up at the tower in front of them, knowing their other friends were waiting inside. He took a step towards the entrance, before turning back to Donna. “Let’s go make sure Roy hasn't said anything too stupid yet."


End file.
